Voodoo Doll's Story
by KaunaRavenstar
Summary: I got the idea to write this from the original Rainbow Factory story. This is later on down the line as the factory got worse, this is the life of one of the ponies that lives there. You'll have to read it to find out more.


The purple pony wandered the inside of the Rainbow Factory, it had changed a lot in the time she'd lived here. The stallion that had created her was dead and no pony else knew why he had made her. She blew a strand of black hair from her stitched face and walked outside carefully. The shy earth pony looked around the outside, she was rarely allowed outside for the pegesi thought she'd run away. Voodoo heard a crashing noise and the grinding of gears, she turned around with her ears back. A rainbow shot out of one of the tubes, the red and orange extra bright. She walked back in the factory and looked in one of the rooms, in it she saw a scared group of ponies. She stared at them for a minute as one of the colt workers walked in Voodoo turned and troted away. She heard the group scream just as she closed the door to her dark room. The purple mare trotted over to a shelf and puled some yarn off and started to weave colors together.  
Almost an hour later she had finished a doll for each pony she saw in that room. She sewed on the button eyes last and put them all on a shelf next to more dolls. A small smile tugged at the sides of her sewn lips then vanished as she heard hoof steps.  
"Voodoo Doll." A stallions voice sounded outside of her door. "come out here, we have job for you."  
She opened the door and walked out, "what is it." She was unafected as he flinched at her apearance, it happened all the time.  
"if you do this job right I'll get you some yarn." The dark brown stallion lead her down a hall. "we have a spirited fighter who we can't scare enough to kill. You're job today is to scare and kill them."  
She nodded, "right" the stallion opened amother door and she walked in, a sea green Pegasus was standing in the room. The door closed and Voodoo stared at the pony from a shadow.  
"who's there? Show yourself!" the Pegasus was spinning around, wings out.  
_Sure is spirited..._ Voodoo thought and stepped out, the dim light lighting her purple coat that was covered in stitched holding her together. "hello there pony." She said in a clam voice.  
The pegasus gasped and her wings dropped to her side, "I've heard about this place! Are you an escaped pony and those stitches are just scars?"  
Voodoo laughed but didn't smile, "close... are you scared?" she took a few more steps and blinked her red eyes.  
"of course not! And what do you mean 'close'? what's going on?" the pony was starting to get scared as she backed against a wall.  
"this is my home... I was made here." Voodoo sat down, "I'l tell you my story but be warned.. you will be scared."  
The sea green Pegasus hovered in the corner and nodded, "I'll listen but I won't be scared."  
"it was here in this room..." Voodoo started as the flashback came back and told the story...  
~The thunder crashed loudly outside as the black and red stallion ripped another piece from the bloody purple pony laying next to him. As the storm outside got worse so did the stallion, ripping and stitching, ripping and stitching, over and over again until nothing but blood soaked the floor, walls, his hooves, and the creation he had made. Black energy surrounded his horn and then the bloody, stitched pony, he walked out of the room with her to find her eyes, a mane and tail.  
"Thunder! Where are you going and what do you have?" another stallion in a white lab coat called.  
The purple pony floating in the magic might not have had eyes but was alive and aware of everything going on around. "I've created this pony! She can scare ponies easily! I just need to add a few more things and she'll be done!" Thunder laughed and ran off to another room where some dead ponies were piled. He pulled straight black mane and tail from on of the ponies and sewed it onto her. He trotted around, looking at the eyes, trying to find the perfect color, he finally found red and pulled them from the body and put them in Voodoo. "You're complete! Open your new eyes and move my doll."  
The small pony opened her eyes and stood up shakily, looking at the dark stallion. Lightning lit up the sky outside and thunder followed shortly after. It scared her and she fell down, the new sounds, lights and visions were strange to her.  
"scared huh?" Thunder put his creation in his back and set her in the hall. "stay here a moment." The stallion walked into a room.  
Voodoo sat in the hall for awhile until a different stallion trotted up to her, "I'm sad to report that Thunder is dead. He fell in a machine and got crushed. He wanted to give this to you." He dropped some black, yellow, and grey yarn by her hooves. Then he walked away without another word.  
Voodoo blinked at the yarn and blew her hair from her face, she picked them up and out of sadness she didn't show she started to make a doll of the stallion that had made her. She found a room and set the doll on a shelf. "this... is my home now..." ~  
Voodoo looked at the pegasus who was shaking, her green eyes wide. "are you scared now?" Voodoo asked in a monotone voice.  
The pegasus nodded, "p-please save me from here..." she stuttered, scared.  
"I'm sorry I can't help you." She picked up a knife in her mouth and walked over to the shaking pony, "but I can kill you."  
She shook her head, "n-no... I want to g-go home.."  
Voodoo felt sad for this pony but she couldn't do anything about it. She felt a zap in her head and she rose the knife, stabbing it into the pegasus's heart.  
She screamed and fell lifeless to Voodoos hooves, the light from her eyes fading and blood pouring out of the stab.  
The stallion walked in and picked up their body, "very good. You can go back to your room now." He dropped the yarn and walked out.  
She picked up the yarn and ran to her room, spending the rest of the night making the doll of the pegasus and not being able to sleep.


End file.
